


No Fair

by Zeke_Macbeth



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Angst, Complete, F/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeke_Macbeth/pseuds/Zeke_Macbeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No Fair. Life is no fair. At least HE didn't brake promises, not that he made any. one-sides BabyDoll/Batman for most of it. I need more Baby Doll fics!</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Fair

**"No fair."**

Fair: free from bias, dishonesty, or injustice.

Injustice: the quality or fact of being unjust; inequity.

Inequity: lack of equity; unfairness; favoritism or bias.

Life was _not_ fair to me. Life _is_ not fair to me. Life will _never_ be fair to me.

Why, you ask the reflection? Because I am seen as a child in the eyes of every man who looks at me and I shall always be a child to them.

_No._

Not just a child, a mark on society. I can't even do hard time because they see me and give me pity. _No,_ they see a child and give pity on her. I am not a child. I am a woman trapped in a child's body. And they give me _pity_.

I _hate_ pity.

I hate _them_.

They hate other people like me who are different. And so I joined one who was like me for a time. He _left_ like all the others. I wasn't surprised, only disappointed. Now there is only one who I do not hate.

I could never hate _him_. He never promised to stay like the others did. But he always came when I felt most alone. _He_ saved me. He saved _me_. How could I hate him? No matter how many times I told him so, I never really hated him.

I only ever cried around _him_. People only see a child with crocodile tears. And they cave like a deck of cards.

_Ha!_ Crocodiles. I _hate_ crocodiles.

But with him I cried _real_ tears.

The first time I met him he broke my heart. Not because he had it, no, because when I cried in front of him I didn't _see_ pity. He was not a man to feel _pity_. I saw a broken man who was just as _alone_ and _different_ as I. And if my mind is not playing tricks on me I think he was crying too. I think that's the only reason I gave life a second chance. That didn't work out too well.

The second time I met him we did not exchange words. There was no need. He saved me from death and I tried to return the favor last minute. Even then when he came in from the sky like a knight in shining armor to save fair maiden he looked so broken. He handled me like a frail china doll that could crumble in his hands. He even put me to the floor with the greatest of care. It makes me think he's really trying to save himself instead of this God forsaken city.

Afterwards he does not threaten me or patronize me. Not as much can be said for his young partner. I look at her with dull lifeless eyes. I know he sees my jealousy even then. The girl had never felt hardship the way we have. She only wanted to do the 'right thing' not save herself like he was trying. I wonder if he ever feels like he failed.

He stroked my hair almost fondly and not looking at me, went to talk with the police. I had not moved.

I felt dead inside.

While my 'partner in crime' was wheeled away I was pulled to the side. He put me in a dark corner near an alleyway. I guess that he knew I had little will or chance to escape. He went down on one knee, trying to be eye level with me as much as possible. His voice was both rough and soft, gently demanding answers.

"Why do it Mary?"

I thought about giving him one last _**"I didn't mean to!"**_ but thought better of it. Instead I surprised even myself.

"You know why! What kind of life could I ever have Batman? None! I thought I found someone who understood what it felt like to wake up miserable every day and night knowing that nothing would change. I was never happy save once in my life and even that has brought me misery!

I never even got to live my life. I never went to prom or had a chance to date. I can't even get hard time! Just look at me, thirty two and never even had a first kiss. Life is nothing but pain.

I'm alone because nobody wants to be with someone who will always be a child.

Did you know that I love Shakespeare? I wanted to be a great actor for the greatest playwright that ever lived. A child's body can not portray Shakespeare Batman! I can hardly open a door let alone act anymore. You know what I almost did tonight; why not let me die?! I have no reason to live because life isn't worth living in the end."

My eyes were a blaze with anger and conviction, no one would tell me I'm wrong, not even him. He slowly pulled his glove off his left hand and used it to raise my chin. I looked into his eyes and again did not see pity. It was something closer to anger, like I had just told him being a dark knight didn't really help the city.

The next thing I knew something soft and warm was pressing firmly on my lips. I think my eyes widened beyond normal human standards with the realization. I think I could have died happy then. I think it was the only time I was ever truly happy to be alive.

"You're wrong."

It was stated with all the conviction in the world. Only when he disappeared into the shadows did I notice that I was crying.

Again.

At least I had a tingling sensation on my lips and the ringing of his strong voice in my ear to keep me company this time.

I am Baby Doll.

I am Mary Dahl.

I am a woman.

And I think I'm in love with Batman.

It's okay that he didn't stay. They never stay. At least he didn't promise. He doesn't lie and is never wrong.

I still wish he had stayed.


End file.
